


[B'TX]神颂的原野

by disciplesaga



Series: 钢铁之道 [8]
Category: B'T X
Genre: Gen, 原作向, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 在夜晚的寒风中，他金色的身影犹如审判日降临的大天使，身负圣名、手执利剑，制裁世间一切罪恶，扫荡所有污浊。
Series: 钢铁之道 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820134





	[B'TX]神颂的原野

那一年冬末，罕见的大暴雪袭击了皇国南部。狂风挟寒潮呼啸南下，卷起砂土、拨开乱石，露出焦黑的残垣断壁，紧接着，大雪铺天盖地，将一切痕迹牢牢掩埋。

凌晨六点，阳光通往高纬度地区的脚步因恶劣天气而越发沉重迟缓。在这天地浑然的灰蒙蒙里，远方明亮如火的来客划破混沌缓慢落下，另外八个青黑的影子依然在茫茫风雪中居高临下地徘徊着。

B'T朱德姆降落在一处广场上。

广场已经看不出原貌，皑皑白雪间零散地矗着些突兀的房梁墙壁。它不再具有社会性的功能，只是探测系统中一个暗淡的光点。

B'T朱德姆降落在一处广场上。

广场已经看不出原貌，皑皑白雪间只零散地矗着些突兀的房梁墙壁。它不再具有社会性功能，只是探测系统中一个暗淡的光点。

“凤大人，MTL375据点到了。”

“嗯。”

凤·拉斐内端坐在朱德姆背上，怀抱着一个女孩，熟睡在他厚实的大衣中。他扫视着未来的生活之所，这地方的萧瑟死寂无一不彰显出对生命的拒绝。

“凤中尉，”朱德姆的通讯器响起，“据点MTL375是皇国的边防重地，请您谨慎对待。补给一个月一次，由专人派送。另外，上面希望您能够在此反省自己的所作所为，不要再次辜负皇国对您的期望与栽培。”

传达完高层的指示，通话那端的留加旺小队长顿了顿，不知是惋惜还是感慨，留下一句“请您好自为之吧”便调头离开，八人小队转眼间消失无踪。

“凤大人，他们太无礼了！”

“没什么好在意的，朱德姆。”

跟红顶白见风使舵之流不鲜见于任何社会形态，凤对这样的轻视毫不在乎，因此朱德姆也不再发出任何声响。

两个小时后，雪停了，天空微微透着亮。凤翻身跃到地上，动作轻柔平稳，但怀中的女孩还是醒了过来。

“凤大人，我们到哪儿了？”

凤转身将女孩安放在朱德姆背上，柔声说道：“别担心，华梨，我们已经到了。接着睡吧，朱德姆会保护你的，我很快就回来。”

华梨乖巧地点头，防护罩内温暖如春，她再次闭上眼。

凤从随身行李中翻出一个微型防护装置，这种装置是B'T防护罩的简化版，具备基础防护功能。确认装置正常运行后，他拿起了他的武器——葬礼之弓。

“凤大人，请务必小心，残留的抵抗组织极有可能规避属下的探测。”

“我知道了。”

如其被代码取代的本名，MTL375据点已经与皇国内任何一个据点毫无区别，完全从人类聚居地变成了废墟。

凤走向唯一勉强保持原貌的建筑。

这座从背面看尚算完好的建筑其实坍塌了大半，但修补后也不失为一个避风之所，散落在地的彩色玻璃碎片上有半个圣母，表明它曾经是一座教堂，而教堂的生活设施总是会更完备一些。

凤穿过已经不存在的大门，绕过将倒未倒的柱子，教堂深处的巨大管风琴奇迹般毫发无损，在晨曦中泛着一层朦胧的光。

他感到有些惊讶，上前抹掉琴键上的灰，按下两个音。

高高的音管中传出浑厚的声响，音色无杂无异，它的主人对它保养得很尽心。他坐下试着弹了一小段欢乐颂，欢快的曲调因管风琴独有的音质平添了许多恢弘庄重。

停下手，余音萦绕未散，房顶的积雪滑落在地，凤看着它们，眉眼闲适地舒展开来。

“喀嗒。”

就在这时，细微的响动混杂在灌进教堂的呼啸风声里，仿佛只是错觉。

凤神色一肃，起身将葬礼之弓握在手中。那个声音没有再次响起，但凤还是凭借天生的音感确定了它的位置。

朱德姆曾经对MTL375进行过全境探测，并没有发现任何属于人类的生命迹象，但这种大范围快速探测并不细致，某些特殊装置能够成功躲过它，那种装置常见于一些反皇国抵抗组织中，在边境战役的偷袭与反偷袭中屡建奇功。

凤悄无声息地走到一个落满沙石和玻璃碎片的墙角前，哂然一笑。皇国从来不是铁板一块，否则针对B'T探测技术而开发的反探测装置根本不可能外流。

他弯腰扫开地板上的杂物，原本混杂其间毫不起眼的把手凸显出来。推开地砖，下面是一个黑洞洞的入口。

防护装置上同样简易的探测系统表明脚下有一个不怎么宽阔的场所，这种场所人们一般称之为地下室或者贮藏室。

但探测系统依然没有显示出生命反应。

凤谨慎地缓步走下去。

地下空间比想象中更大，黑得伸手不见五指，只有入口处那点光亮，而在楼梯尽头深沉的黑暗里，有着明显异于死物的气息。

他握紧葬礼之弓。

“有……”

只说了这一个字，凤突然向一边跳开。

黑暗中迸起火花，“砰”的巨响，什么东西击打在他原先站立的地方。

是枪，型号无法判断，他不用这种老式武器很久了。

“有人吧？我没有恶意。”凤接着说下去。

黑暗没有给予答复，许多或沉重或急促的呼吸颤抖地传来，溢满恐惧的情绪表明他们不可能是具有相当战斗力和先进武器的反抗组织。

因此凤没有还击，静默地站在原地。

“哇——”

突如其来的哭声打破了近乎凝固的沉郁，恐惧的气息一顿，变得有些茫然无措。

抓住这短暂的空隙，凤朗声说道：“我是凤·拉斐内。我没有恶意，我可以帮助你们。”

他的声音听起来平和而充满诚意。

黑暗中的人犹豫了一会儿，打开灯。骤然亮起的灯光有些刺目，凤眯了眯眼，看清眼前的情形。

然后他叹了一口气，垂下葬礼之弓。

离他五步远的地方，一个介于孩童与少年之间的男孩举着枪，惊疑不定地瞪视着他，很难想象那发准头还算不错的子弹源于那双抖得不像话的手。

男孩身后是个葬礼般的场面。覆盖着白布的男人躺在地上，身边围了一圈孩子，他们有男有女，大的也许有十一二岁，小的甚至尚在襁褓。

男人艰难地抬起头看了凤一眼，昏黄的灯光下，他的面色近乎于灰败。

他还没死，但就要死了，生命的色彩正一点一点从他身上剥离。

“我是神父，我可以帮助你们。”

凤看着他们再次重复。实际上，他本应在此履行一个据点守卫的职责，但他不想让自己变成冷血无情的战争机器。

于是他脱下外套，露出一身神职人员的装束。

就像走出油画的神圣天使，凤那金色的长发与纯白的神父袍交相辉映，蓝色双目中似乎蕴含了高远的天空，在这昏暗的地下室里，他明亮得近乎耀眼，没有耶稣基督于神像上那背负世人苦痛的沉重，他俊秀而平静的面庞上每个线条都刻画着救赎。

男人的眼睛微微一亮。

持枪的男孩大胆往前走了两步，看清凤胸前的十字架后，他充满怀疑地问道：“你不是机械皇国的人吗？”

“我是。”男孩脸色一变，凤平静地接着说，“我是这个据点的守卫，也就是负责人。但我同时也是一个神父，信仰上帝的仁慈与友爱，我不会伤害你们。”

男孩继续用枪指着他，并不相信他的话。

眼看又要陷入僵局，地下室入口处在这时传来细细的脚步声，小小的身影伏在那一米见方的洞口喊道：“凤大人，你在这里吗？朱德姆听到枪声了，你还好吗？”

“华梨，别下来！”

话音未落，华梨已经走下楼梯，她裹着厚厚的大衣，小心翼翼地抱着过长的衣摆。

“凤大人，他们是谁？”

华梨好奇地看着持枪的男孩，那男孩张大嘴，对华梨的出现惊讶又茫然。

凤立刻伸手将华梨拉到身后。

这个举动令躺在地上的男人突然露出笑容，他咳了两声，缓慢说道：“放下枪吧，科尔，我相信他们。”

“可是神父……”

“没关系，放下枪吧……过来，扶我一把……”

叫做科尔的男孩不情不愿地应了。

凤看了看华梨，很显然，是华梨的出现令男人打消了对他的戒备，因为他们有着共同的名为“保护”的意愿，他一时不确定过会儿出去之后，是不是还应该斥责朱德姆没有听话。

在科尔的帮助下，神父艰难地站起来。他很高，甚至比凤还高半个头，但伤痛令他佝偻着身子，显出濒临倾覆的虚弱，凤看到他的整只右手已经不见了。

这个行将就木的神父来到凤面前，双目闪着精光，令他仿佛一瞬间溢满生气。他用枯槁的左手抓住凤，嘶哑着说：“半个月前，天上群聚了恶兽，它们投下业火，燃烧尽一切……我们只想守护世代生活的土地，机械皇国却假神之名施以罪罚。现在，家园毁灭同胞死散，只剩下我和这些孩子……可我也要死了……”

神父眼角流下一行浊泪：“你说愿意帮助我们，但你是机械皇国的人，你是真心地，愿意帮助我吗？”

凤握住他的手，坦然直面神父最后的审视：“如果我不帮助你，他们只有死路一条。”

神父眼中的光芒骤然绽放，犹如夜空中的焰火，炫极一时，顷刻熄灭。

然后他倒下了，倒在所有孩子的怀里，如释重负地笑了起来。

“好，我把他们交给你了，拉斐内神父，请替我照顾好他们。”

“我会的，放心去吧。”

神父于是闭上眼，在震耳的哭声中，他停止了呼吸。

“凤大人，他死了吗？”

华梨懵懂地注视着他，凤摸摸她的头。

“他回归了神的怀抱。”

第二天，他们为神父举行了葬礼。

“他们”并不包括凤，凤受到了意料之中的排斥，他甚至没有在教堂过夜，而是带着华梨与朱德姆在背风的地方扎了营。

这天天气很好，狂风和暴雪都已停歇，阳光照耀着教堂后头围成一圈的孩子，他们正商量着挖一个深深的墓穴，用以安放神父没有棺椁保护的遗体。

凤从营地走来时，正看到他们拿着铁锹一筹莫展。将要作为墓地的地方，积雪已经被铲干净了，但冻得坚硬如铁的土地令他们无从下手。

也许在战争，不，在杀戮发生之前，他们曾都是父母的掌中之宝，成长在细心的呵护下，没有干过重活，没有下地劳作，也没有历经苦难，安然享受着童年的幸福。

他不曾体会过的幸福。

凤走上前，问道：“需要帮忙吗？”

几个年幼的孩子往后缩了缩，科尔和另外两个大男孩挺胸向前，努力用并不宽阔的肩膀撑起保护的屏障。

接着，他伸长脖子往凤背后瞄了瞄，没有看到朱德姆那火红又巨大的恐怖身影，他才松了一口气，抬头对凤恶声恶气地说：“不·需·要！”

凤没有坚持，他看了一眼已经裹上白布、被安置在木板上的神父，转身回到营地。

营地里，华梨坐在火堆前，盯着火堆上的烤兔子发呆。兔子是朱德姆早上巡逻时带回来的，她的声波不仅能够摧毁B'T，对动物同样具有杀伤力。

基于边境据点的防卫风险，皇国配备给边境战士的补给并不差，但考虑到神父留下的那十个孩子，固定补给还是得省着点，教堂里剩余的食物已经不多了。

凤心中盘算着进入皇国之后再没考虑过的生活问题，抬手遮住华梨的眼睛：“不要一直看着火。”

华梨转过头，开心地笑着：“凤大人，你回来啦！兔子好香，可以吃了吗？”

“吃吧。”

凤割下兔腿上最嫩的部位，递给华梨，然后熄灭火堆。过了一会儿，他包起几乎没动过的兔子，让华梨带去墓地。

“如果……”凤顿了顿，“如果你觉得他们需要帮助，就留下帮助他们吧。”

“好的凤大人，我会和大家成为好朋友的！”

凤不禁露出一个赞许的笑容，华梨的聪慧让他想起她那充满智慧的姐姐。

在这冰天雪地里，不知华莲是否安然无恙。

到了下午，华梨依然没有回来。

凤合上圣经，走到教堂边。

墓穴已经挖好了，一身狼藉的孩子们合力将神父的遗体抬起，华梨站在他们中间，同样沾满泥土，小脸因为用力而憋得通红。

埋葬了神父之后，科尔戴上神父留下的十字架，主持了这场弥撒。除了襁褓里的婴儿，孩子们都在科尔的指挥下唱起了安魂曲，华梨同他们一起唱诵，一开始磕磕绊绊，渐渐跟上了节奏。

歌声化作柔和的波纹，缓缓荡漾开来。泪水自孩子们眼中滑落，他们的目光哀恸而逐渐坚毅，如果神父的灵魂还在这里，或许也会露出欣慰的笑容。

凤走进教堂，在管风琴前坐下，侧耳倾听片刻，抬手弹奏出安魂的乐章。

曲调伴随歌声流淌，化作蜜和奶的河流，环绕着伊甸乐土。

一个月后，雪化了，来势汹涌的寒潮离开得同样步履匆忙，天气回暖，MTL375迎来沙暴肆虐的春天。黄沙侵蚀了这片土地数十年，机械皇国的轰炸令它与枯黄的戈壁荒漠融为一体，万物不会在此复苏，只有千里外皇国基地里的不速之客迢迢而来。

那时，凤正在教堂里为祷告伴奏。

孩子们都是虔诚的基督徒，无法离开上帝太久，他们坐在教堂中没有损坏的椅子上，风沙涌进教堂，吹动上首弹琴那人灿烂的金发随风飘扬。

凤已成为他们的新神父。

“我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣。愿你的国降临，愿你的……”

“愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上！”

格格不入的粗犷男声自门口传来，强硬地截断了祷告：“凤中尉，我来传达至高之神机械皇帝的旨意，啊对了，还有中央给你的补给。”

孩子们纷纷回头看向突然出现的高大军人。

他大步走到凤身后，肩章显示他是一个中尉，与凤平级，但他的语调却象是对待下级般随意和戏谑。

凤充耳不闻，继续他的弹奏和唱诵：“愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。”

所有人一愣。科尔最快反应过来，他收回仇视的目光，大声接道：“我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们！”

“免我们的债，

“如同我们免了人的债。

“不叫我们遇见试探，

“救我们脱离凶恶。

“因为国度，权柄，荣耀，全是你的。

“直到永远，

“阿门。”

最后一个音符落地，所有人不约而同地沉默了，不请自来的中尉军官在这寂静中肆无忌惮地打量着教堂的破败。

凤转身看了科尔一眼，科尔纹丝不动，他又看了军官一眼，那男人笑出了一脸尖锐的恶毒。

于是凤起身向教堂外走去。

“什么事。”

紧随而来的军官对凤的冷漠不以为意，他抬手指了指教堂：“我就直说了吧，上头命令我带这些小家伙回去。”

凤皱了皱眉头：“少年兵吗？我拒绝。”

“这可由不得你做主呀，凤中尉，中央这次仁慈地不追究你的失职，但你可不能得寸进尺。这里以前就是反抗组织的老巢，那个组织现在还有余党流窜在外，这些小孩很有可能加入他们，那才是死路一条。如果不能为皇国效力，他们的下场你应该很清楚，皇国不留没用的东西。”

“他们不是东西，他们是人，他们有权利选择自己的未来。如果他们愿意为皇国效命，我不会干涉，但如果有任何人强迫他们，我会阻止。”

军官哈哈大笑：“凤中尉，你真的是传言中的死亡传教士吗？这份仁慈我还以为只会在女人身上起作用，或者说继西之灵将的事情之后，你又打算再次违抗皇国？”

“请注意你的措辞，中尉。”

凤的眼神变得冰冷刺骨。

军官不由一噎，后知后觉地想起，眼前这个皮相俊美的青年不仅是个小小的中尉，同时也是名震四方的南之灵将，即便他因罪降职流放，依然是不可小觑的存在。

皇国一向靠实力说话，而实力却不取决于阶级。军官变得有些讪讪：“好吧，你的决定我会如实汇报的，好自为之吧凤中尉。”

强撑着说完最后一句话，军官匆匆结束谈话，离开得颇有些落荒而逃的味道。

晚饭时，凤发现少了三个孩子，他们是年龄最大的三个男孩，科尔也在其中。

朱德姆的探测毫无所获。凤回到地下室，孩子们安静地围坐着，在昏暗的灯光下隐隐显露出不安。

“你们手里……神父的反探测装置，现在在科尔手上，对吗？”

孩子们抬头怯怯地望着他，一言不发。

凤叹了一口气：“我知道了。你们留在这里，我会把他们找回来的。”

“凤……大人。”一个孩子突然犹豫地说，“凤大人，科尔可能去投奔反抗军了。他说……他说机械皇国要抓走我们，让我们为机械皇国卖命。凤大人，这是真的吗？”

所有孩子因为这个问题而齐齐注视着凤，他们的目光充满了恐惧和拒绝。

凤立刻明白了科尔他们失踪的原因，但他只是微微一笑，柔声说道：“谁也不能强迫你们做你们不想做的事，放心吧。”

说完，他走出教堂。朱德姆已经确定了科尔三人的位置，灵兽级的高级B'T并非对反探测装置无可奈何。

当凤和朱德姆出发时，科尔和他的两个伙伴正缩在一座岩石的凹缝里。离他们不到十米的地方，诡异的绿色光点森然成片，那是一群饥饿了整个冬天的荒原狼的眼睛，它们贪婪地盯着眼前细皮嫩肉的猎物，涎水滴滴答答落在地上。

“科尔……我怕……呜呜……”

“别、别哭，会有办法的！”

科尔自欺欺人地安慰着，另外两个孩子咬住嘴唇。他们抱成一团，瑟瑟发抖。

这时，狼群中一匹高大的黑狼突然动了，它仰天发出一阵令人毛骨悚然的嚎叫，整个狼群随之改变了阵型，慢慢向他们逼近。

科尔“呜”了一声，捂住嘴巴，强迫自己不要尖叫。

但不尽的悔恨比对死亡的恐惧更深地笼罩在他心头。

他不该偷听了凤和军官的只字片言就偷跑出来，荒漠里的危机远超他们的想象，离开大人的保护之后他们一无是处，别说投奔反抗军，他们甚至不知道该往哪里走。他们茫无目的地奔行了一个下午，耗尽了所有体力，如今，就要死在这茫茫荒野中，任由野兽撕咬啃噬，这样的灵魂去不了天堂，他也无颜再面对用生命保护了他们的神父。

科尔无声地哭了。

像是感受到他崩溃而无力反击的这一刻，领头的荒原狼一跃而起，张开大嘴，几乎能看清犬齿上冰冷的反光。

科尔闭上眼。但预想中的痛苦没有降临，他听到一声不属于人类的惨叫，伴随着“嗞啦嗞啦”像是电流的声响，格外凄厉渗人。他浑身一抖，偷偷睁开眼睛，扑在最前的荒原狼此时变成了一堆焦炭，在他脚边四下散落。

更多的惨叫接连响起，都是高亢的一声，戛然而止。

四周安静了，死神的脚步已然远去。科尔连忙抬起头，面前赶走死神的那个人似乎汇聚了全世界的光，在夜晚的寒风中，他金色的身影犹如审判日降临的大天使，身负圣名、手执利剑，制裁世间一切罪恶，扫荡所有污浊。

“拉斐内神父……”

科尔双膝一软，跪倒在地，再也没有力气。

凤收起葬礼之弓，将瘫软成一团的三个孩子抱到朱德姆背上，平静得令人怀疑一切不过是幻觉，但十数只荒原狼的尸体就在三米之外冒着烟。

科尔缩在凤怀中，温暖祥和的气息令他剧烈的心跳渐渐平复。他深吸一口气，鼓起勇气说：“谢谢你，拉斐内神父，对不起我偷听了你们的谈话，但我们不会加入机械皇国的，我们决不替仇人卖命！”

头顶上似乎传来细微的叹息，凤相较于往日分外柔和的嗓音传入他们耳中，带着不容置疑的笃定。

“我答应过神父，一定会照顾好你们，这是我唯一能够为你们做的事，而未来的道路该由你们自己决定，我承诺捍卫你们选择的权利。”

科尔浑身一松，像是卸下了一个重担。

这有惊无险的一夜过去几天后，在一个阳光明媚的正午，凤与朱德姆结束了今天的第一次巡逻，降落在广场上。

他提着一只垂死挣扎的沙鼠，至于它将成为食物还是宠物，则取决于孩子们的意愿。

凤走到营地里。他已经在这里风餐露宿一个月了，从周围的民居中搜罗出来的生活用品整齐地摆放着，倒也似模似样。

当他将沙鼠用绳子拴在一截断裂的石柱上时，华梨跑了过来。

“凤大人，欢迎回来！”她上前拉住他，“请你过来一下。”

他们来到教堂。那里，科尔召集了所有孩子，他们站在教堂前破碎的阶梯下，凤听到科尔大声说：“我们失去了我们的家和亲人，是神父收留了我们，他就是我们的亲人，教堂就是我们的家，我们一定要重建这所教堂！”

孩子们纷纷附和。

“可是我们只是小孩子，什么都不会，也没有力气呀。”

有的孩子这么说着，另一个孩子提议道：“我们可以找凤大人帮忙，凤大人也是神父，他一定会帮助我们的。”

孩子们赞许地点头。

科尔抬起头，对站在人群后方的凤喊道：“凤大人，我们想要重建教堂，你愿意帮助我们吗？”

灿烂的阳光下，凤笑了起来。

“如你们所愿。”


End file.
